PokeSmash
PokeSmash was a game made by Nintendo and Twenty-Second Choice until they dropped out and the game was picked up by Vined Inc.. It is on the Nintendo DS. The Vined version of the game differs dreatly from the original A22 version with the pokemon no longer being the selectable character now replaced by the human characters who summon the pokemon all similar to the Pokemon Trainer in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. It was released exactly a year after Pokemon Iron and Amber and is the first game to use the new Vined Inc. Logo with the yellow and black instead of the green vines. Battle System The Battle system is similar to a traditional fighter with a health bar however it is also similar to regular pokemon games as there are things such as the super effective with the elemntal bonuses. Some moves are stronger against different pokemon. There is also a special option which makes it similar to Super Smash Brothers where there is a damage bar and the foes that have to be knocked away from the stage once they have enough damage. Each pokemon also has set stats for Attack (which is for physical attacks), Defence (which is for defence from physical attacks), Special Attacks (which is for "special" or elemental based moves), Special Defence (which is for defence against "special" or elemental based moves) and speed which determines how fast the pokemon moves. Once a pokemon faints then the next one is sent out however they can also be swapped in or out at any time, the pokemon are controlled like a regular fighter and are not turn based like Pokemon games. Evolution After a certain amount of battles the players have the choice to evolve their character's pokemon. In single player mode they can not de-evolve however in multiplayer after you have unlocked it you can play on any evolution level. This is neccesary to unlock all of the playable pokemon. In Multiplayer mode you can use Mii to create a custom character which also includes extra pokemon which are Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Bellossom, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Politoed. Once all the evolutions are unlocked there are a total of 232 pokemon selectable in multiplayer mode. Characters Default *'Red' - Charmander, Pichu, Munchlax *'Gold' - Cyndaquil, Togepi, Tyrogue (Hitmontop) *'Brendan' - Torchic, Taillow, Shroomish *'Lucas' - Chimchar, Cleffa, Abra *'Leaf' - Bulbasaur, Eeevee (Espeon), Nidoran F *'Blue' - Squirtle, Pidgey, Growlithe *'Kris' - Chikorita, Eevee (Umbreon), Igglybuff *'Silver' - Totodile, Gastly, Zubat *'May' - Treeko, Numel, Wailmer *'Wally' - Mudkip, Ralts (Gardevoir), Magnemite *'Dawn' - Turtwig, Ponyta, Buneary *'Pearl' - Piplup, Starly, Budew Unlockable *'Brock' - Geodude, Onix, Cubone *'Misty' - Staryu. Psyduck, Horsea *'Lt. Surge' - Voltorb, Elekid, Eeevee (Jolteon) *'Eirika' - Oddish (Vileplume), Bellsprout, Tangela *'Koga' - Koffing, Grimer, Venonat *'Sabrina' - Mime Jr., Drowze, Ralts (Gallade) *'Blaine' - Magby, Slugma, Vulpix *'Giovanni' - Rhyhorn, Diglett, Meowth *'Janine' - Spinarak, Tentacool, Nidoran M *'Falkner' - Spearow, Hoot Hoot, Farfetch'd *'Bugsy' - Caterpie, Weedle, Scyther *'Whitney' - Miltank, Sentret, Snubbull *'Morty' - Misdrevous, Shuppet, Banette *'Chuck' - Mankey, Politag (Poliwrath), Machop *'Jasmine' - Mawile, Skarmory, Aron *'Pryce' - Seel, Swinub, Smoochum *'Clair' - Dratini, Bagon, Gible *'Roxanne' - Nosepass, Kabuto, Omanyte *'Brawly' - Makuhita, Meditite, Riolu *'Wattson' - Electrike, Mareep, Plu Downloadable Through the WiiConnect24 you can download five special characters. They all have shiny pokemon. *'Professor Oak' - Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle *'Professor Elm' - Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile *'Professor Birch' - Torchic, Treeko, Mudkip *'Professor Rowan' - Chimchar, Turtwig, Piplup *'Professor Juniper' - Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy Battle Stages There are different battle stages on which you have to battle, they can be either proper gyms or regular locations. Default *'Backyard' *'PokeCentre Roof' *'Amity Square' *'Eterna Forest' *'Mt. Coronet' *'Rusturf Tunnel' *'Mt. Chimney' *'Abandoned Ship' *'Meteor Falls' *'Sprout Tower' *'Tin Tower' *'Mt. Mortar' *'Ice Path' *'Safari Zone Kanto' *'Silph Co.' *'Pokemon Mansion' *'Pokemon Tower' Secret *'Azalea Gym' *'Blackthorn Gym' *'Canalave Gym' *'Celadon Gym' *'Cerulean Gym' *'Cianwood Gym' *'Cinnabar Gym' *'Dewford Gym' *'Ecruteak Gym' *'Eterna Gym' *'Fortree Gym' *'Fuschia Gym' *'Goldenrod Gym' *'Hearthome Gym' *'Lavaridge Gym' *'Mahogany Gym' *'Mauville Gym' *'Mossdeep Gym' *'Olivine Gym' *'Oreburgh Gym' *'Pastoria Gym' *'Pewter Gym' *'Petalburg Gym' *'Rustboro Gym' *'Saffron Gym' *'Snowpoint Gym' *'Sunnyshore Gym' *'Sootopolis Gym' *'Vermillion Gym' *'Veilstone Gym' *'Virdian Gym' *'Violet Gym' Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Games